


Big and Small

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kenma loves Kuroo’s hands. Then they get hurt in practice. Then they take a bath.





	Big and Small

**Author's Note:**

> Do I like this one shot? Eh  
Did I force myself to post? Yuh  
Is it still decent? I think so??
> 
> Basically just vomited KuroKen fluff
> 
> There’s some sexual stuff but it’s literally not described at all almost

Kenma loved Kuroo’s hands. He loved to hold them, and he loved when they held him. They were warm and big and strong. They made him feel safe, and they embodied everything that Kuroo was to the blonde. He continued to think of them as he lay in the warm couch in Kuroo’s living room. The raven was underneath him and Kenma lay lazily on his chest. The long, muscular arms were wrapped around the blonde and the hands attached gently rubbed up and down on his back in a comforting way. They were re-watching an anime that both boys had loved since they were little, but they were tired and dozing off as the characters on the screen continued to talk. 

But now, for whatever reason, Kenma yawns and stretches his arms a bit, snapping out of the dozed off daze he’d been in. His eyes moved, settling on Kuroo’s face before sitting up on his stomach, his hands resting on the others abdomen. Kuroo’s hands slid off of the others back and came to rest on his thighs as he lazily turned his head to look over at his smaller boyfriend. 

“You sleepy, kitten?” He asked with a small and tired grin.

Kenma only shrugged, but also nodded. “I guess.” He mumbled, rubbing one of his large yellow eyes with his palm. Kuroo smiled and sat up enough to kiss the other lightly, his hands still gripping the others thighs, rubbing small circles into them with his thumbs. Kenma shivered a bit at the feeing. The ravens hands fit all the way over his thighs and we’re warm and calloused. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Kuroo said, pulling back. 

Kenma nodded, and let out a soft giggle as Kuroo lifted him up, wrapping the teens legs around his waist as he carried Kenma upstairs. The blonde wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and nuzzled his nose into the crook of it. As the two made their way into bed, the blonde cuddled into his best friends side and in turn Kuroo pulled him in tightly, kissing the top of his head. Kenma soon grew drowsy again and fell into slumber, wrapped in his boyfriends warmth. 

The next morning the boys had a morning practice, so they got up early, showered and ate together before heading out. As they arrived at the school gym, they headed into the locker room to set their stuff down. The rest of the team was in their as well, changing and joking around. Kuroo had just put his bag into the open locker in front of him when he felt something warm slip into his hand. As turned, he saw Kenma standing by his side with a small blush on his cheeks, looking anywhere but the ravens face. Kuroo grinned and pulled the other over just enough to hide their faces behind the locker. 

“You’re being so clingy.” He said teasingly, pressing the boy against the lockers only slightly. Kenma just glanced away.

“I’m not.” He replied quietly, but was a little flustered. Kuroo kissed the other, before biting at his ear, making him Yelp.

“K-Kuroo- not in front of everyone..” Kenma said, his heart beating quickly. “Let’s go to practice now.”

Kuroo only grinned, but grabbed his knee pads and headed towards the door out. Kenma did the same, but not before seeing the teasing and knowing grins on his teammates faces. He blushed even more than before as he made his way out. 

As he began to practice, he was paired up with Lev to do tosses. He’d managed to figure out a way to coordinate with the Russian boy before, but that’s didn’t change the fact that it was still somewhat difficult to talk to him and converse, especially considering Lev likes to ask dumb questions a lot. 

“So, you and Kuroo-San are dating right?”The tall boy asked casually as he ran to pick up the ball next to Kenma. The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts, but not at all surprised. 

Stupid questions indeed. 

“What do you mean.” Kenma asked, barely glancing up at the other and rather nonchalantly looking out at the others practicing.

“Well, you always go home together and you hold hands sometimes and I just saw you kiss in the locker r-“ Kenma quickly spun around and slapped a hand over the others mouth, reaching high up on his tip toes to reach. 

“Shh! Stop yelling-“ he snapped before calming down. A moment later after making sure no one paying attention he spoke again, “....y-you saw that?” He said blushing as he lowered his hand. 

Lev winked at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Not that everyone doesn’t know anyway, what with the way you two act.” The tall boy laughed. Kenma flushed hard/ it’s not like he and Kuroo were trying to hide or anything, neither of them really cared what the others thought, but it was strange to talk about it. Especially with Lev. 

As the two teammates stood, Lev continuing to pry and Kenma blushing furiously, there came some shouting from across the gym. Both boys turned and looked to where people where helping one of the other players. Yaku ran over and was helping someone up. 

After a moment, they too saw who was being helped up off of the floor. It was Kuroo. Kenma swallowed and didn’t remember feeling himself sprint over to his best friend, but suddenly he was by his side. “What happened?” Kenma said calmly, noticing the purple bruises, swelling and scrapes on the boy’s hands. His hands. 

“He dove,” Yaku said from Kuroo’s other side, “and he hit the floor the wrong way. Luckily it’s just his finger, nothing worse. Stay here with him Kozume-san, I’m going to get the school nurse.” And the boy ran off. 

Kenma made Kuroo sit down, and he sat next to him and made the raven leave his hands on an ice pack one of the other players had gotten before the nurse came. 

After she got there she put a split on one of the teens fingers and bandaged up the rest. 

“Your right index finger is sprained, the rest are just beat up. It should be okay in a couple weeks time.” The nurse said as she stood, putting her things away. She gave Kuroo some instructions, do’s and don’t’s to make sure of a easy recovery. After she had gone, practice was over and the others were in the locker room. As they came out and left they all gave Kuroo a few words of comfort and encouragement.

“Don’t worry captain, you’ll be good in no time.” Lev said with a grin before leaving with Yaku. 

After everyone was gone, Kenma still sat on the bench with the raven. He hadn’t said really anything to him the whole time, but now he turned to his boyfriend. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Kuroo shrugged. “Yeah, it’s kinda just throbbing now.” He said and winces as he moved the hand a bit. Although it hurt him a little, he moved his left hand to rest on top of the blonde’s. Kenma gave a little frown but held the hand gently. 

“I’m sorry Kuroo... I know you won’t be able to practice for a little while...”

“It’s not your fault Kitten,” he said, giving the other a comforting look, “I’ll be okay.” Kenma nodded. 

“Spend the night tonight? You can be my caretaker.” The raven grinned.

Kenma nodded, smiling a bit. The two left shortly after. Kenma carries Kuroo’s bag all the way along with his own, even though Kuroo argued he was perfectly capable. Nevertheless the blonde carried them back to Kuroo’s house. As the two arrived, Kenma decided to order food because both of them were starving and Kuroo’s parents were out of town and he had nothing at his house to cook with.

“Um...” Kenma began as they were sitting up in the ravens room, waiting, “Would you like me to run you a bath?” He asked with pink cheeks. 

Kuroo grinned. “You’re like my wife, Ken,” he laughed and kissed the others cheek. “A bath would be great. You might need to help me undress though.” He said with a wink. Kenma just rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to turn the water on. 

When is was full, Kenma had to go down to the door to get their food and set it aside before going to help Kuroo. The raven was currently having a problem removing his sweatshirt he’d put on all the way without causing too much pain to his hands. When Kenma saw him he only laughed a bit to himself before pulling it off for him, reveling a messy haired grin underneath the face that’s been hidden behind folds of cloth. 

“Thanks Kitten.”

Kenma only glanced away, embarrassed by the nickname.

Kuroo got into the bath a minute later after undressing and sighed as he rested his sore body in the warm water, making sure to keep his hands on the sides of the tub. 

“You coming?” He called to the other teen.

Kenma gave a little noise of confirmation and undressed before coming in as well, completely aware of Kuroo’s wandering eyes on his skin. As much as he was embarrassed it made him, although the wouldn’t admit it, a bit giddy when the raven looked at him in such a manner. It made him feel wanted and beautiful.

As he got in he leaned against Kuroo’s chest rather than face the opposite way from him. He relished in the feeing of the strong chest against his back along with the warm water surrounding them. 

It was quiet for a long moment. Kuroo had buried his head in the smaller boy’s blonde locks.

“I wish I could hold you.” Kuroo said with a sigh. He grimaced at his bandaged hands. “But at least the pain isn’t bad. The nurse gave me medicine earlier.” Kenma only nodded at this. After another long moment he turned and suddenly gave the other a long kiss. Kuroo kissed back, his legs moving in slightly around the body that sat between them. 

Their kiss was long and sweet, and Kenma felt butterflies in his chest for some reason. Probably from the sheer intimacy, skin against skin. 

“Ken- if you don’t stop I’m-“ Kuroo tried to warm between kisses. But the blonde already knew. He reached down and helped by stroking the raven. “Fuck.” Kuroo breathed. 

Kenma continued until Kuroo was stiffening up and breathing out heavily. He sighed and opens his eyes which had been closed. The blonde was rubbing the other’s muscles and kissing his chest, whispering sweet nothings. Kuroo bit his lip as he watched and listened, his senses enveloped in Kenma. 

After a little while more the two were rinsed, dried and dressed. Kenma in a hoodie with boxers and Kuroo in a white tank with sweats. The two went to eat like that, and as they sat in the couch to dig in, Kenma looked at Kuroo’s bandaged hands. He then looked up at Kuroo’s face. It was so handsome. Much better than any hands could ever be. 


End file.
